


Steve Rogers one shots

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Biker AU, Biker Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 21:46:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You find out that Steve Rogers has another name





	1. Chapter 1

A collection of Steve Rogers oneshots


	2. Christmas in July

Tony was driving you crazy. He was insistent that he throw a party, not any old party but a Christmas party. Never mind that it was the middle of summer, Christmas in July. It’d be more historically accurate he said, it’d be hilarious he said and honestly he didn’t care if you didn’t want to. Tony does what Tony wants.

So sure enough, July 24th up went the decorations. He had everything you’d need for a good Christmas party, lights, a tree, stockings by the fire, Christmas music and treats, even presents under the tree. Instead of ugly sweaters he’d had ugly t-shirts made to look like they were sweaters and he’d gotten one for everyone. He’d called you a Grinch but that wasn’t going to change your mind. You weren’t going. You had a half hour before the party was starting. You knew that this was your last opportunity to get any food you might want without getting trapped. So darting into the kitchen you snag a bag of chips, the jar of peanut butter, a bag of bread and some homemade strawberry jam before dashing back to your room. Thankfully no one saw you so you don’t have to make any excuses as to why you’re not dressed in that hideous shirt.

You’ve curled into a ball on your bed. Your pillow under your armpit as you rest on your side. The third Harry Potter book rests on your bed, you’re only a couple of chapters in but it’s one of your favorites. Harry is just hearing Mr. and Mrs. Weasley arguing when there’s a tap on your door.

“It’s open!” You call, not looking up from your book.

“Hey,” you glance up and see Steve leaning against the doorframe. “How come you’re not at Tony’s party?”

“He’s been super annoying lately. I just want a peaceful night in.” You say grabbing your bookmark from the bed.

“He got everyone gifts.”

“I really don’t want to.” He looks so forlorn, and you sigh heavily. “Alright, fifteen minutes.” You agree and when he visibly brightens you can’t help the way your heart pounds.

“Everyone is going to be so excited to see you.” He grins reaching a hand out to you. You take it and he leads you down the hallway to one of the many gathering spaces only for the two of you to be stopped suddenly when Tony yells,

“Stop!” Both you and Steve freeze in your tracks and you can’t help but notice that Steve’s entire body is on the defensive. That he’s ready to protect you, even if you don’t need it.

“What?” Steve asks sounding a bit more on edge than only moments before.

“Look up.” Tony says, a wolffish grin spreading across his face. You look up slowly, your heart sinking, sure enough above your head is a sprig if mistletoe. Steve gives your hand a gentle squeeze, causing you to look over at him.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” He mutters.

Instead of responding you reach up the hand not holding his and loop it around the back of his head. You pull his mouth to yours, he responds instantly, his lips pressing yours with the perfect amount of pressure. He coaxes your lips apart with his, his tongue sweeping into your mouth.

Someone coughs and you yank yourself away from Steve, your cheeks on fire.

“We’ll be back.” Steve says gently tugging you back out of the room.

“Maybe.” You add grinning up at him and he chuckles softly.

You’d much rather curl up with him on your bed, watch a couple Disney movies and hopefully make out a little more.

Taking into account how he’d kissed you back you doubted he’d argue with you too much.


	3. Steve Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You find out that Steve Rogers has another name

You were supposed to go out tonight, but when you got the call from your daughter’s preschool teacher at 2:00 it abruptly changed those plans to a night in with your sweet brown-eyed five-year-old. From the moment you’d gotten her home all she’d wanted to do was snuggle with you in your dad’s old leather chair and watch movie after movie. You’d gotten her into her jammies, made some toast, got her some Gatorade and a bucket, just in case, before you’d texted your date, Steve letting him know that your little girl was sick. The fact that you were a mom was something you were very upfront about, and he hadn’t been bothered by the fact, rather seemed to kind of be happy about it. That you had a daughter since he wasn’t sure if he’d be able to have any of his own.

She falls asleep halfway through the second movie. Your phone buzzes and to your surprise Steve has sent you a text back. You hadn’t expected to hear from him since you’d texted him so long ago.

-Hey Doll, sorry it took me a while to get back to you. I was on a work trip. I’m sorry to hear your little girl isn’t feeling well. Could I bring you over some dinner?

You usually wouldn’t want someone you’re seeing in your home so soon, but Steve is different. He’s sweet, charming and genuinely a good man so after a couple minutes of thinking it over you look down at the sleeping girl in your lap and shoot him back a text.

-No worries on the delay. It’d be great to have you over for dinner, I don’t want you to get sick though.

While Lara hasn’t thrown up she’s been running a high fever since you picked her up from preschool.

-I wouldn’t worry about it. I’ve got an amazing immune system

Steve texts back and you can’t help the grin that crosses your face.

-Don’t say I didn’t warn you.

You tease before sending him your address. It only takes him a half hour to show up, you’d just gotten Lara into bed when he’s knocked.

“Hey.” You greet him with a smile pulling open the door.

“Hi doll.” He says softly, “How’s Lara doin’?” It touches you that his first question was about your little girl.

“She’s sleeping.” You tell him shutting the door behind him. He’s got a plastic bag in his hands and something smells fantastic. “How was your work trip?”

“Pretty typical. I hope you’re hungry, I’ve got burgers.”

“Sounds good.” You pass him a couple plates then grab the ketchup for the fries he’s pulled out of the bag.

You sit together and talk quietly, he asks more about Lara and you tell him some of your favorite stories. You’re halfway through the one where she told her Nana that she wanted to be a puppy when she grew up when you hear a soft noise from the hallway.

“One second Steve.” You stand and head toward the hallway when a little pair of eyes peek around the corner. “Hi baby. You okay?” She nods and tries to peer around you. You press a soft kiss to her forehead, her meds have kicked in and she feels much cooler. “Wanna meet momma’s friend Steve?” She nods again so you scoop her up and bring her to the table. “Steve, this is my daughter Lara. Lara this is momma’s friend Steve.” He stands slowly and her eyes widen as he gets taller.

“Hi Lara.” He smiles softly and Lara waves. His smile widens and he waves back.

“Momma.” She says very seriously, studying Steve, “I know him already.”

“You know him already?” You ask, confused. She must have seen a picture of him on your phone when you’d been chatting on the app your best friend had forced you to use. You’d already thanked her.

“Yea. He’s my friend. He’s Captain ‘Merica!” She exclaims proudly. You look up at him in surprise. His smile frozen on his face.

“Is Lara right?” You ask softly, she’s gotta be mistaken. Why in the world would Captain America need a dating app to meet someone? And why would he choose you, a suburban single mom of average looks, to spend his time with?

“Yea.” He mutters, one hand rubbing the back of his head, he looks past you and you can see the insecurity in his eyes.

“That’s pretty cool huh Lara, we get to know Captain America’s secret identity!” You tell your daughter, watching Steve’s face as his eyes once more meet yours. “So if you see him here or we’re out with him somewhere we only call him Steve. But if he’s in his Captain America suit then that’s what we call him okay?” The relief you see on his face is enough to break your heart and you suddenly understand why he didn’t tell you.

Here he just gets to be Steve.

As weeks turn to months and months to a year Steve comes over more and more often, practically living with you and Lara when he’s not on missions. Lara loves playing with him and for a man with super strength he’s so gentle with her. You found yourself in love with him, even with the time he’s gone being Captain America everything is pretty wonderful. Maybe a little worrisome with what he does for a living but he’s open and honest with you about the job which you appreciate.

You had a tough conversation the week that had followed Lara’s outing him but had come to the understanding that his life as Captain America and his life as Steve Rogers were two completely (as much as they could be) different things.

Steve is over one night, playing with Lara as you cook dinner, when someone knocks on your front door.

“Hey doll you want me to get that?” Steve calls from the living room.

“No, I got it.” You call back sliding the chicken into the oven. You make your way to the door and pull it open then freeze, mouth open in surprise as you stare at the man on your doorstep.

“Hey beautiful.” He coos, oblivious to shock on your face he tries to come into your home.

“Davis.” You says, planting your foot on the ground behind the door holding it firm to keep him out. “What do you want?”

“I’m here to see my daughter.”

“No.”

“No?”

“Absolutely not. You don’t get to just walk back in here like nothing happened. You don’t get to decide that you’re a part of our lives now.” You hear Lara shrieking with laughter and Steve’s voice after.

“Whose in your house?” Davis asks attempting to shove his way past you. “You got a new man to whore around with?”

“Go home Davis.” You demand, holding your ground but you know you can’t keep him out forever.

“I am home.”

“This has never been and will never be your home. You gave up that right when you walked out on day three.”

“Let me in!” He snarls then you feel the warmth against your back.

“Doll?” Steve asks gently. “I asked Lara if she wanted to play hide-n-seek so I could come check on you. Everything okay?” The door hasn’t budged since Steve added his hand to the top of the door.

“Who the fuck are you?” Davis sneers, clearly not recognizing the superhero standing in front of him.

“Someone who’s welcome here. Something that I’m pretty sure you’re not.” Steve growls back, his hand is gentle on your back but his voice could freeze water.

“I have the right to see my daughter.” Davis says again, he pushes against the door but it doesn’t even wiggle this time.

“She doesn’t even know who you are. In this last year Steve has been more of a father to her than you ever have. Just go. I don’t want you to come around ever, ever again.” You snarl.

“I have-“

“No! You gave those up. I could have you arrested for not paying child support for the last five years. I don’t want that, I just want you to leave us alone.” When Davis doesn’t move Steve gently moves you back.

“‘Scuse me Doll.” He says, “You heard her. Go.”

“Fuck off Steve.” Davis snarls before throwing a punch. It hits Steve right in the eye but he doesn’t even move.

“Momma?” You close your eyes, horrified that Lara has come to see what’s going on. You pick her up and hold her tightly to you. “Whose that?”

“I’m your daddy Lara.” Davis cries before you can come up with anything to say.

“No you’re not.” She argues. “He is.” She points at Steve and you’re not sure how to respond. “He loves me and momma.” She says proudly and your heart swells.

“You heard her. I love them, you’re not welcome here.” Steve says pushing the door shut and locking it. Davis pounds on the door, screaming profanities through it you rub Lara’s back as she hugs your neck tightly. Steve lifts his watch toward his mouth then says, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. Please send the police to my location.”

“Yes Captain.” The AI responds and you look at him in surprise.

It doesn’t take long for the police to show up, you take Lara to her room while Steve stands guard in the kitchen.

Once Davis is gone Steve comes back to Lara’s room with dinner all stacked on a couple of plates.

“Thank you.” You tell him softly, and he nods, understanding that the thanks is for more than just grabbing dinner. You don’t get the chance to speak with him alone until after Lara has gone to bed. She’d asked for Steve to put her to bed, he read her a book and then tucked her in and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

“Night daddy.” She mumbles sleepily as you watch from the doorway. He pauses and then whispers back.

“Goodnight sweet girl.” He turns and sees you standing there, a smile on your face and he slowly crosses the room toward you. You take his hand and lead him back to the living room. He sits down on the couch and pulls you to his lap, you wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him softly.

“Thank you.” You whisper.

“No need Doll.” He murmurs back, holding you tightly to him as you run your fingers through his hair. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I loved him once.” You say not looking into his eyes. “Once he was kind, and I thought he loved me. When I found out I was pregnant things were okay, until Lara was born. I wasn’t prepared, neither was he but instead of stepping up with me Davis bailed. That’s the first time I’ve seen him since then, I can’t believe he just thought he could waltz back into our lives like that!” You’re angry now, how dare he? Who did he think he was? Steve runs a hand up then down your spine, trying to calm you. His fingers ghosting along your back does wonders to soothe your frayed nerves.

“I’m sorry Doll.” He soothes, “Can I suggest something?” You nod, “Can I have Stark come over and reinforce your place? I might not be here next time he comes and I want to make sure that you and Lara are safe.”

“I’d like that.” You agree, you were lucky that Steve was here tonight. “How do you feel about what Lara said?”

“About how I love you both? She’s right. I do.” You give his chest a gentle swat and give him a mock scowl. You’d both exchanged ‘I love you’s a few months back and it was something you said freely and often now.

“The other part, about you being her dad.”

“Honestly Doll, someday I’d like to be.”


	4. Breathe In, Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the song, "Slow Mo" by The Species

He’d fallen from the helicarrier, he’d been shot and beaten. Any of those could’ve, and probably would’ve, killed a normal man. But instead here you were, sitting in the chair next to his bed, you watch as his chest rises and falls. The heart monitor beeping steadily. Wiping a smudge of dirt off of his face you’re brought back to the day you’d met him.

_It was a cool but sunny fall morning, you’d been wandering the mall when he’d gone jogging by, when you’d met eyes and he’d stumbled slightly. You’d had to bite your lip to keep from smiling it was so damn cute. Then he was gone, he moved so gracefully you couldn’t help but be impressed. The second time he’d passed you he’d given you a soft smile, then kept going. The third time you’d acted like you didn’t notice him coming, he was watching you so intently that he didn’t notice the dog walker until it was too late. He’d hurtled the dogs but hadn’t been so lucky with the park bench, he’d caught the front of the seat with one foot and had tried to push himself up to go over the back of the seat but didn’t quite make it. His back foot had tripped him up and he fell to the ground behind the bench._

_You rushed over to help him, feeling partially at fault for the tumble maybe if you’d given him a smile he would’ve been paying attention._

_“Are you okay?” You ask hurrying to his side._

_“Yea Doll, I’m alright.” He says pushing himself back to his feet. His ears are tinged pink and it’s kind of the cutest thing you’ve ever seen. When he meets your gaze you can’t help the smile that crosses your face. “What?” He asks._

_“You’ve got a little dirt. Here.” You gesture on your face where it is on his and he wipes at it._

_“Uh, there’s still some there.” You point and he only manages to make the smudge bigger. “May I?” You ask and he nods. You gently wipe away the dirt with your thumb._

_“Thanks.” He says softly before offering you a hand, “I’m Steve.” You introduce yourself with a smile as you shake his hand and he repeats your name. You like how it sounds falling from his lips._

The chiming of one of the alarms going off brings you back to the present. A nurse comes into the room carrying another bag of painkillers and begins to swap it out for the empty bag.

“He’s going through these so fast!” She says with a too perky smile. It’s not every day they’ve got an Avenger in the hospital.

“He goes through everything fast.” You reply softly turning your eyes back to his face.

_The soft thump is enough to get your attention. Steve had told you he might not be home and if he was it’d be late, more like early morning but you knew what he’d meant._

_Tony’s bachelor party was promising to be quite the party. He’d wanted to have an entire weekend long party but Pepper had put a stop to that, she told Tony she needed him for work but had privately told you she didn’t want the boys to start another war because they were all too drunk to think straight._

_But Steve and Bucky couldn’t get drunk. Their metabolisms were too high, burning off the alcohol almost as fast as they could drink it. You can hear the two men talking in the living room. They sound, they sound like they’re drunk but how could they be? Curiosity gets the best of you and you slip out of bed and down the hallway. You’re almost to the end of the hall when you hear Thor, he’s talking slowly, as if he’s dealing with children._

_“Steve, you should go to bed now. This is your apartment after all.” He says calmly, when you round the corner you can’t help but laugh at the sight before you drawing the attention of all four men in the room._

_“Doll!” Steve slurs from his place on the floor, he looks like he was planning on sleeping there. Bucky is sprawled across the couch, Loki leaning against the doorframe watching the chaos with a smirk and Thor is trying to pull Steve to his feet._

_“My lady.” Thor greets, even though you’ve told him to call you by your name. “Your lover has had some Asguardian Mead.”_

_“Ah. That explains a lot.” You say watching Steve struggle with a boot. “Steve honey, let’s go to bed.”_

_“You live here?” He asks, surprise written on his face._

_“We do.” You tell him making your way across the room and the awe that crosses his face is clear, and adorable. “How long until this stuff wears off?” You ask the gods._

_“A couple hours at most.” Loki tells you, he’s clearly enjoying the show._

_“You live with me?” Steve asks as Thor steadies him on his feet._

_“Yep, and we even sleep in the same room. Wanna come see?” This does the trick and while your Super Soldier leans heavily on the God of Thunder, the God of Mischief very sweetly covers the former Winter Soldier with a blanket._

_You pretend like you don’t notice._

_Sure enough a half hour later Steve is much more sober, he smiles sleepily over at you._

_“I love you.” He mutters before wrapping an arm around you and pulling your body flush to his._

He lets out a soft sigh, and your eyes snap to his face. Hopeful that he’s going to wake. But he doesn’t. You run your fingers through his hair, a lone tear slipping down your face. You wipe it off angrily, he’s going to be fine, he’s going to wake up and everything is going to be okay.

_It’d been the day from hell. Your boss was a demanding asshole and had flipped out at you for no real reason. You broke a shoe on your way home from work and when you finally got home Steve still wasn’t back from his latest mission._

_You stripped off your clothes as you make your way to the bathroom. You want a long, hot, bath, two glasses of wine, and you want Steve home, safe. You turn the water on hot and put the stopper down to fill the giant tub. While the tub fills you get a glass and a bottle of wine then make your way back to the bathroom. You grab one of the Avenger themed bath bombs that Natasha had gotten you as a joke but they honestly made your skin so soft that you used them anyway. You didn’t know whose theme they were until they started fizzing the colors bursting forth in the water. The first one you’d used had been Ironman, much to Steve’s irritation. You climb into the tub, hissing softly from the hot water then lower yourself slowly into the steaming tub. You drop the bath bomb in and when the blue and red start to bubble up to the surface you can’t help but burst into tears. It makes you miss him so much more, stupid fucking bath bomb. You’re feeling so bad for yourself you don’t hear him until he comes into the bathroom._

_“Doll? What happened?” Steve asks hurrying to the side of the tub. He hasn’t even changed out of his uniform yet but you don’t care._

_“Steve!” You cry the tears now ones of relief and happiness, he’s home. He’s safe. You wrap yourself around him, not caring about the rough fabric against your soft skin._

_“Hey, shh, it’s okay.” He soothes, not knowing what’s wrong but still wanting to fix it. “What can I do Doll?”_

_“Join me?” You ask into his shoulder. He gently eases you off of him and quickly removes his uniform. After he settles into the tub he pulls you into his lap so you’re sitting curled into a ball, right side presses against his front. “This okay?” He asks pressing a kiss to your temple._

_“Mmm.” You hum happily. Just having him here has calmed you so much, he wipes at a lingering tear._

_“Wanna talk about it Doll?”_

_“It doesn’t matter. You’re home. You’re okay. I love you.”_

_“I love you too.”_

Your eyelids are so heavy, you just want to rest your eyes for a minute. They drift shut and you snap them open, you can’t sleep. You have to stay awake so you can be there when he wakes. The doctor said it shouldn’t be much longer. You’re losing the battle, sleep is going to win you just have to hold on a little longer. Once Steve is awake your adrenaline will be enough to keep you awake, you just need to lift your head off the side of his bed and open your eyes…

His fingers twist through your hair and you’re sure you’re dreaming. At least until you hear the soft beeping, and his deep voice answering one that’s not familiar to you. Your head flies up and your eyes meet his, “Steve.” You breathe and he laughs softly, wincing ever so slightly at the pain. “How do you feel? Are you okay? What happened?”

“All questions we’d like to know the answer to.” The voice says, you drag your gaze from Steve’s open eyes and look coolly at the tall stern looking man standing at the foot of Steve’s bed.

“And you are?”

“General Ross.” You glance at Steve and see the distrust on his face.

“Well General. As you’re not friend, or family I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Steve needs time to heal so you’re just going to have to wait.”

“Who are you?”

“His lawyer, and wife.”

“You have a lawyer?” The General asks peering past you to look at Steve

“And a wife.” Steve confirms.

“I want you out. Now.” You tell the General standing abruptly, “I can’t believe the hospital let you in here without permission.”

“I am a General in the US military.”

“I don’t care. That’s a breach of HIPPA law, I could sue them.” You threaten just loud enough for one of the passing nurses to overhear. Her face pales and she hurries off, General Ross glowers at you but you don’t care. You’ve faced worse than him in court, you stare him down until with a huff he turns and storms out of the room.

“You wouldn’t really sue them.” Steve says from the bed next to you. His hand taking yours as you sit on the bed.

“We know that but they don’t.” You smile down at him and he grins back, butterflies flitting in your stomach. “I’m so glad you’re awake.”

“I’m glad you’re here. I’m sorry I didn’t get to tell you what we were doing before. The Winter Soldier, it was Bucky.”

“Your Bucky?”

“Yea. Whatever Hydra did to him during the war helped him survive. He’s out there, all alone.”

“Alright, so let’s fine him.” You tell him before he pulls your lips to his.

“God I love you.”

“I love you too Steve Rogers.”


	5. Midnight

It was the flurry of pebbles that woke you. They hit your window with soft clicks, loud enough to wake you but not to do any damage. At first you’d thought you’d dreamt it, the rattle had infiltrated your dream but when you heard it again you sat bolt upright in your dark room. The thrower let another handful of pebbles go and you spring up out of bed. Your neighbor isn’t the most chill of people and you just know if he wakes up you’re going to have hell to pay.

You hurry to the window and fling it open before looking and nearly get pelted with rocks.

“Oh! Sorry!” Steve says with a soft laugh.

“Shhh!” You hiss down at him, he’s only two floors away but he’s so loud. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothin. Just wanted to see my best girl.” He says grinning up at you, he’s swaying slightly, it’s just enough for you to wonder if he’s had any of Thor’s mead tonight. “Come down here.”

“I can’t Steve!”

“Why not?” He pouts and you have to bite the side of your cheek to keep the stern look on your face.

“It’s midnight. I have work in the morning.”

“Call in sick. You’re never sick.” God he’s so tempting looking up at you in the yellow glow of the street lights. “Come on Doll! Put some pants on and let’s go!”

“I’m wearing pants you perv!” You hiss back and he laughs loudly. There isn’t much your best friend doesn’t know about you. “Fine!” You move away from the window, closing it with a snap you scoop a pair of jeans off of the floor and grab a sweatshirt from your closet. It’s not quite fall yet but it does get cold at night. You slip your phone and keys into your pocket and after locking your apartment you stab the elevator button with your finger. Once you step inside the elevator you tug your shoes on and groan softly. Why do you always let him talk you into shit like this?

“What took so long?” Steve asks throwing an arm around your shoulders pretty much the second you step out onto the sidewalk.

“I was in a dead sleep so excuse me for taking a minute to get down here.” You grumble.

“You love me.” He says as the two of you start down the street. You don’t deny it.

“Where are we goin’?”

“You’ll see.” He says taking your hand, you’re flabbergasted that he’s being so touchy. Steve is always worried about what the press might see and how he’s perceived by the public, so while there’s nothing going on between you (sadly) he’s still always very careful.

You shouldn’t be surprised when he brings you to a gathering of food trucks. There are some Mexican, Chinese, American and Greek trucks along with your favorite truck with some of the best macaroni and cheese you’ve ever had.

“Waddya want in your mac?” He asks pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

“You didn’t really drag me out of my warm bed just for Mac and cheese did you?”

“Not just.” He grind over at you then orders your favorite, white mac with spinach, bacon and breadcrumbs while he gets the traditional with salsa and green peppers.

You walk and eat, talking the whole way, it had been a while since you’d seen him, missions kept the Avengers busy. You’d missed Steve, he’s more relaxed this late at night and you wonder if the darkness makes him feel a sense of anonymity.

The next place he takes you is Central Park, there’s music playing somewhere in the park and it seems like some sort of party is going on.

“Come on Doll!” Steve says tossing his and your garbage into a nearby trash can. Then he drags you behind him, laughing loudly, toward the music. You can’t believe it’s so loud this late, but maybe that’s why it seems so loud. You stay up in a treed off area, away from the crowd that’s gathered in front of the stage. Steve pulls you to him, with a spin and you can’t help but let out a laugh.

“You’re amazin’ Doll.” He mumbles into your hair as you sway together on the grass.

“Why’s that?”

“You just are. You make me feel normal, relaxed, that’s a pretty big deal.” He says softly.

“I’m glad. You deserve to live a normal life Steve.”

“Would you, uh, would you wanna maybe make this a regular thing?”

“What? You kidnapping me in the middle of the night to go on adventures? I know I work for Tony but I don’t think he’d love it if I suddenly started to take off a bunch of time.”

“Oh, uh,” He stammers and you look up at him in confusion.

“Words Steve.” You encourage softly.

“I wanna date you.” He says his ears flushing pink. “Didn’t I ask you out tonight?”

“You were drunk!” You cry whacking him on the chest with the back of your hand, “Thor’s mead?”

“Yea.” He mumbles and you realize you’ve stopped swaying to the music.

“I’d love to go on a date with you.” You tell him with a soft smile

“Really?” Steve breathes.

“Yea.”

“Can I kiss you Doll?”

“Please.” He presses his lips to yours and it’s perfect, god it’s so perfect.

“I’m glad you came out tonight.” He says with a smile.

“Me too. Even if it was after midnight.” You say with a laugh before he scoops you up and spins you around before pressing a kiss to your lips once more.


	6. Frostbite

Stark tower was supposed to be 100% off the grid, so how in the hell could the power go out? It’s got to be close to -25 (-31.7) out without the windchill outside and you’re already a freeze baby. That’s what happens when you’re able to control ice and snow. You’re always cold.

You scurry through the rest of the tower gathering all the blankets that you can find. It doesn’t take long, long enough to where your hands are turning blue under the fingernails and your teeth occasionally chatter. You quickly pile the blankets up on your bed and dive under the covers, pull the hood up on your sweatshirt and try to get warm again. You even consider going to grab your fuzzy socks but that would require getting out of bed again and you’re not sure you want to risk that.

“Shit.” You mutter as your teeth start to chatter, you clench your jaw shut to keep your teeth from clicking together. Soon your whole body is vibrating from the cold, it’s like you’re standing naked outside even though you’re wearing three layers and under four thick blankets. You don’t know when your teeth started chattering again but now you can’t seem to stop. That’s when the tears start. You’re freezing, exhausted and miserable. You sniffle quietly when a knock sounds at your door. Did you wake someone up?

“Y-y-yes?” You stammer through icy lips.

“Are you okay?” Steve’s concerned voice calls through the door.

“N-no.” You respond quietly, the door hisses open and Steve quickly rounds the bed.

“Hey doll.” He says crouching down, “F.R.I.D.A.Y. Turn on the lights.” He frowns when nothing happens looking up at the ceiling.

“P-power’s out. R-remember?” He huffs a laugh then you watch as he reaches toward you. He rests a soft hand on your cheek and hisses.

“You’re freezing.” His hand is so warm, so warm on your skin. You tilt your face up toward the warmth, chasing the feeling. “What can I do?” He asks.

“D-don’t move. I’m c-cold and y-your body is w-warm.” You whisper, your body is still trembling but your face feels so, so much warmer with his hand on it.

“Okay.” He agrees before doing exactly what he said he wouldn’t do. He stands and moves away and you can’t help the whimper that passes your lips. “It’s okay Doll. I’m gonna join you, I just can’t go under all those blankets in this many clothes.” He’s taking off his clothes? What? You want to turn and look at him, like he’s crazy but you’re so cold you can’t bring yourself to move out of your cocoon. You feel the blanket lift up and cold air rushes in causing you to hiss. “I know I’m sorry.” His warmth slides closer to you before one of his arms wraps around your waist sliding your body flush against his. It only takes a few seconds for you to be enveloped in the warmth of his body heat. You sigh softly, he’s so warm. Turning toward him you still manage to be surprised that he’s shirtless. Your head is tucked neatly under his chin and Steve’s arms wrap tightly around you.

“Any better?” He asks softly and you hum contently in response causing him to chuckle. “Good.” You’re quiet after that, as you warm you get more and more sleepy.

You drift off wrapped in his arms. It’s oddly comforting being tucked up against him. You sleep soundly, waking draped across him. Steve’s arms are still wrapped around you and to your surprise you’re actually warm.

“Morning.” Steve says, his voice low with sleep, “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“No.” You mutter, still not completely awake. “How did you know I was freezing?”

“I walked by, checking on Bucky he’s been having some real bad dreams lately, and I heard your teeth chattering. It was cooler in here and I couldn’t feel the warm air coming from under your door.”

“You could hear my teeth chattering?”

“Super Soldier.” He reminds you and you chuckle.

“How dare I forget.” You tease before looking up at him through your eyelashes. “Seriously, thank you Steve. I don’t know what I would’ve done without you last night.”

“It’s funny,” he muses, “we actually balance each other out. Usually I can’t have anything but a sheet on or I get too hot. Maybe we should always sleep together.” You stare at him and his ears start to turn pink.

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I slept better than I have in months, I almost always wake up cuz I’m cold but after you came in I didn’t.”

“The team will talk.”

“I don’t care.”

“Okay.” He agrees and you grin up at him.

“Your room or mine?”

“Yours.”

“Why?”

“You have a bigger bed.”

What a dork.


	7. Come to Bed Kisses

Steve is in a half sleep when he rolls toward you, his arm reaches for you but doesn’t find you in the bed next to him. Instead your place is cold, untouched, and pulls Steve completely out of his sleep.

“Doll?” He grumbles, the sleep thick in his voice. He rolls out of bed and after rubbing his eyes moves out of your room and toward the living room. There are only a few places that he’ll find you at this time of night. The tower is mostly quiet, but he can hear soft voices talking around the corner. One of them is definitely female but as Steve rounds the corner he finds Clint and Natasha sitting close together. She’s sitting between his turned knees on the couch facing him. She’s got a steaming mug of tea in her hand and Clint looks over with tired eyes.

“She left a nest of blankets but she’s not here Cap.” He murmurs and Steve nods then leaves them to their conversation.

The next place Steve checks is the gym, sometimes you have a nightmare and instead of waking him you opt to deal with the horrors by yourself. Beating on the punching bag always wears you out and Steve has, on occasion, found you curled on your yoga mat sound asleep.

He walks into the gym and is greeted by silence, you’re not in the shower after hitting the bag either. Steve rounds the corner looking to see if he can find you on your yoga mat but again he comes up empty.

Steve continues through the tower, unsure where you’ve gone. He goes to the lab, the soft clink of glass gets his hopes up but when he makes his way further into the lab he finds Tony absorbed in his work.

The thought hits him suddenly. The theatre. Ever since Tony’d uploaded your entire Disney collection to his system so you didn’t have to dig your movies out every time you wanted to watch one.

Sure enough, when Steve pushes the door to the theatre open he sees that one of your favorites is playing. Beauty and the Beast. Moving toward the back of the theatre he finds you curled up on one of the couches, barely visible under two blankets.

“Doll?” He says quietly, either you haven’t seen him or you’re sleeping and no matter which it is he doesn’t want to scare you. You’re sound asleep and as much as he wants you to sleep he doesn’t want to leave you here either. Steve presses a gentle kiss to your cheek and you wake with a deep breath.

“Hi Doll. You okay?”

“Bad dream.” You mumble sleepily up at him.

“Why didn’t you wake me?”

“You don’ wake me.” You grumble and Steve huffs at you, a smile pulling at his lips.

“Come Doll. Let’s go back to bed.”

“‘M watchin’ a movie.” You grumble and Steve can’t help but laugh. He kneels down next to the couch and kisses your nose. “You missed,” you tease.

“I won’t if you come back to bed.” He coaxes and you let out an irritated whine.

“Steve,” he kisses your chin and one of your hands shoots out to try and grab ahold of him. He’s too fast for you and you catch nothing but air.

“Come on Doll.” He could just pick you up and carry you but he’s kind of having fun. He kisses your hand, then gives it a gentle tug. You groan again but roll off of the couch, butt out towards him and god is Steve tempted to give your butt a little swat, that’s not the energy he’s going for here though. The goal is to get some sleep. Instead he kisses your shoulder as you stand.

“Steve,” You whine again tucking yourself into his side. He presses a kiss to the top of your head and you let him lead you to your bedroom.

It’s not until you’re tucked in and he’s curled next to you that he lets his lips finally touch yours. He kisses you softly, his lips pressing against yours in that slow, sleepy way. You him happily then bury your head in his chest just under his chin.

“You should think about training with Clint more often.” You mumble into his skin.

“Why’s that?”

“I hear he shot 18, made 18. Man never misses.” Steve laughs lowly then tightens his grip on you.

“I didn’t miss either.”

“How’s that?”

“My aim was to get you into my bed.”


	8. Biker: The 107th

The door had flown open so fast it slammed the wall behind it, shattering the glass. Your bosses, the Captain and the Winter Solider, were not going to be happy about repairing that. The bar had gone silent.

Working at a biker bar wasn’t bad, you actually enjoyed it and the protection it provided you. When people learned that you worked at the 107th they were always surprised. You were innocent looking, the girl next door type but you made good money and rarely had problems with the Howlies.

Then he’d come into town. Jack. He was a cocky Lieutenant in the Howlies biker gang and you were his new obsession.

“Come on Baby.” He says, leaning across the bar trying to get as close to you as he can “I’ll take real good care of you.”

“Like I told you last time Jack, I’m good.”

“You have no idea how good I could make your life.” He coos and you smile softly then grab another beer for another one of the Howlies.

Jack follows you along the bar, hitting on you the entire time. You do your best to politely ignore him but apparently he’s not going to be so easily ignored.

“Come on Baby. I’ll protect you from the other bikers. From the other gangs. Whatever you need I’ll do it for you.” He said sweetly, his blue eyes hold something in them that seems kind but also, threatening.

“Honestly Jack. I need you to stop, please. I don’t need you to protect me, I need you to stop.”

“Stop?”

“Asking me out. Please just leave me alone.” This turns out to be what he doesn’t want to hear. He reached across the bar so quickly you didn’t have time to react.

“I’d reconsider.” He growls, his hand wrapped tightly around your wrist.

“Jack let go. Jack please.” You say, trying to get your wrist out of his grasp.

It was then that the door flew open, the glass shattering. The bar going silent.

You’re not trying to pull away from him you’re so startled.

“Let her go.” The blonde man growls, “Now.” You’re stunned when Jack does as the man says without argument. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m trying to protect her Captain.” Your mouth drops open, he’s the Captain?

“Bullshit.” The Captain sneers. “Get out. If you wanna keep being able to walk without a limp you’ll stay out of here and away from her. Do you understand me?”

“Yes Captain.” Jack glares at you but does as the Captain says.

The second Jack is gone the Captain turns those blue green eyes to you.

“You alright doll?” His hard demeanor softening instantly.

“Yes Captain.”

“Steve.” He corrects gently, “Can I see your wrist?” You give it to him and are surprised at how gentle he is. “Has he ever grabbed you before Sweetheart?”

“No Cap- uh Steve.”

“I should punish him.” He growls, gently tracing the red mark Jack’s hand had left of your skin.

“Please don’t.” His eyes meet yours and you see the surprise there, “Jack is already angry enough. I think he knows where I live and I don’t need any trouble from him.

“You shouldn’t be scared of him.” Steve argues, “By working here you’re put under my protection, Bucky’s and the Howlies protection too. He shouldn’t scare you. You should know that you’re gonna be safe. Where do you live?”

“South side.”

“South side! That’s Iron’s territory.”

“It’s all I could afford.”

“Wanda!” He calls to your boss. “I’ll be right back Sweetheart.” He says making his way over to her. You nod then go gather some empty cups and bottles from a few of the tables.

“What time is your shift over Sweetheart?”

“11.” He nods then makes himself comfortable in a back booth. He spends a lot of time on his phone, when 11 rolls around he unfolds himself and meets you at the counter.

“I found you a place to stay in our territory, it’s not too far from my place, or Bucky’s. I cleared it with Stark, I can take you home while you get some stuff together then take you to the new place. As long as that’s okay with you.”

You agree. It’s not that Iron Men territory isn’t as safe as Howlies, just for you it is. Besides, this way Jack won’t know where you are and you might get to see Steve more often. It doesn’t take you long to get enough things for a few days then Steve brings you to the new apartment. It’s stunning.

“Steve?”

“Yea Doll?”

“I don’t think I can afford this.”

“What was your rent at your other place?” You tell him and he nods, “This will be the same then.”

“You don’t-“

“Doll. We promised to keep you safe. We didn’t. Wanda told me he’s been harassing you for a while. Please let this be an apology.”

“Are you sure?”

“Positive.” He tells you passing you a key “Besides, I’d like to see more of you and I can’t do that if you’re in Iron territory.”

“I’d like that too.” You assure him with a smile. You’d like that a lot.


	9. Biker: Fucking Drive!

“No Inhuman Registration!” You chant with the rest of the crowd outside of the White House. “No Inhuman Registration!” The crowd has swelled to a few hundred and you’ve got to admit, it’s getting pretty rowdy.

“The crowd must disperse!” A cop calls over a loud speaker but people just boo him.

You can’t breathe without bumping into someone and there an energy in the crowd that’s electric. It’s just calm enough that you don’t feel worried or scared but you know that it could change at any second.

“No Inhuman Registration!” The crowd yells again, it’s like you’ve become one in your rage.

“This crowd must disperse!” The cops yell again and you see them lining up as you force your way to the far edge of the crowd. You want to get as far away from them and their riot gear as you can, this group won’t be easily contained.

To be honest you’re pretty sure there are more Inhumans in this crowd than non-Inhumans, which is fine, you’re here supporting them after all.

It’s then the tear gas comes flying into the crowd. People scream and scatter, one guy grabs a canister then throws it back at the police. They’re shooting people with beanbags and dragging them off, some are being hit with worse. They’re these blue pellet things that seem to paralyze anyone they hit. You duck down to avoid the line of fire but keep moving, you’ve got to get out of here.

That’s when you see him, settled on his bike, a big cherry red monster of a thing, he’s talking to his friend next to him but otherwise looks ready to go.

He looks like the kinda guy your mom warned you about, strong, handsome and a little bit dangerous, the back of his jacket does say Howlies after all.

Your mind is made up when the girl next to you is paralyzed, it’s so much creepier up close. Her body frozen in the moment she was hit, the anger etched into her face, her fist raised in defiance.

You sprint to the blonde, jumping onto the back of his bike you scream

“Drive! Fucking drive!” He doesn’t need to be told twice. The engine roars as he shoots forward, the bike wobbles slightly but you can feel his muscles tense as he maneuvers the bike away from the protest. You risk a glance over your shoulder and see two cops on their own motorcycles following you. “They’re following us!” You yell to your getaway driver.

“Not for long Doll.” He growls, “Hold on tight.” You wrap your arms tightly around him and hold on for dear life as he guns it, you didn’t know he could go faster. He peels around a corner then another, throwing a leg down he makes a quick turn then flies into an alley. “Duck.” He says pulling behind a dumpster and cutting the engine. You do as he says and get low over his back.

“What if they saw us come down here?” You ask quietly as the roar of the officers bikes comes closer.

“Then they’re better drivers than they’re lettin’ on.” He says, his voice rumbling through you. Sure enough their bikes go past your hiding spot and when you breathe a sigh of relief he laughs.

“So what’s the story Doll?”

“Pardon?” You ask as you climb off of his bike. He laughs again then swings a leg off of the bike and stands. He’s easily over six feet tall and his bright blue eyes study you for a second.

“God you’re adorable.” He chuckles before going into one of the bags on his bike and swapping the license plate on the back of the bike for a new one. “First you’re at a protest for Inhumans, then you jump on the back of one of the leaders of the Howlies gang’s bike and scream at him to ‘drive just fucking drive’. You then run from the cops, are relieved when they don’t find you and say things like ‘pardon’.”

“Well, in my defense I did not know that you were a leader of the Howlies. I just needed to get the hell out of there before I was hit with one of those paralyzing pellet things.”

“They’re called Night Night pellets. The effects wear off.”

“I did not know that.” You shrug then continue, “It was still freaky. Thanks for the ride.” You tell him before turning away and heading down the alleyway.

“Hold up there darlin’.” He cuts you off, “You don’t just jump onto the back of a man’s bike and then walk away.”

“Do you want me to pay you?” He laughs again, head thrown back hand on his chest.

“Oh my god. No darlin’ I wanna buy you a drink.” You stare up at him, he wants to what? Why would he want to buy you a drink?

“You’re kidding right?”

“Not at all.”

“I don’t even know your name!”

“Steve Rogers, the boys call me Captain.”

“Yea, I’m not gonna call you Captain.” He grins then shakes his head.

“I think you’re the kinda woman my mom would’ve wanted me to date.”

“What kind of woman is that?”

“Sweet but with a strong sense of right and wrong. Someone who’s not gonna let me walk all over her like the dames the other Howlies have.” He smiles softly down at you, “Come on Doll. Just one drink.” He holds out a hand to you and after a heartbeat you take it.

“Yea alright.” You agree and he grins.

One drink turns into dinner. Then lunch a few days later, countless dinners follow after. It’s strange, he’s the leader of a rough and tumble biker gang but he’s nothing but kind and gentle with you. The only time he’d ever laid a hand on you was to protect you from a drunk idiot who’d thought it’d be fun to rile up some Howlies. When the drunk had made a pass at you Steve had yanked you away from the man and behind him. You didn’t hear what he said to the man but his message was clear. Get out.

“You didn’t have to terrify the poor man Rogers.” You grumble as Steve turns toward you

“I won’t have anyone messin’ with my girl.” He’d growled back, sitting back down and pulling you into his lap. You settle into him then whisper into his ear,

“I love you Steve Rogers.”

“Yea?” He smirks then kisses you before whispering back, “Good. Cuz I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the moment you leapt onto my bike and told me to fucking drive.”

“You’re never going to let me live that one down are you?”

“Not until the day I die Doll.”

“May that be when we’re old and boring.” You tell him lifting his beer to your lips and taking a drink.

“I’ll drink to that Doll.” He laughs before taking the drink from you. He sets it down then presses his lips to yours.

With him you know life is never going to be boring.


	10. Biker: The Librarian

“I’m no good for you Doll.” He’d growled, his rough demeanor usually would have been enough to scare you away. But you’d seen him enough, and the types of books he checked out of the library, to know better.

“What if I don’t care?” You ask softly, brushing some of his hair back off of his forehead.

“It’s not safe. Now that Stark knows about you he could come after you.”

“Wouldn’t that be breaking the rules?”

“Bikers aren’t exactly known for following rules Doll.”

“But their your rules.” You protest and he laughs softly.

“I know, they’re more of guidelines. We’re not supposed to go after spouses, boyfriends or girlfriends but it doesn’t mean it doesn’t happen.”

“But Clint has Nat and Wanda has Vision.”

“They’re not the leaders of the gang Sweetheart.” You drop your head to his broad shoulder groaning softly. You’d never meant to fall for the leader of the Howlies. The first time you’d seen him at the library you hadn’t even known he was in the Howlies, let alone its leader. It wasn’t until the summer, when he’d come in wearing a tight blue shirt that clung to his muscles like a second skin, that you’d seen the tattoo.

“Steve please don’t ask me to walk away. Please don’t ask me to pretend that I don’t want this. That I don’t want you.” You whisper, keeping your forehead on his shoulder. “My life has been so much better since you came into it.”

“Doll, I can’t risk you gettin’ hurt.”

“But it’s not your decision alone.” You argue, you’ve got a sick feeling in your stomach you’re not going to win this one. You lift your head from his shoulder to look down at where his rough fingers are intertwined with your smaller, softer ones. “Steve.” You choke out before he tips your head and presses his lips to yours. It’s the most bittersweet goodbye you’ve ever had.

“I love you doll.”

“I love you too.” He stands then, you cling to his hand until the last second and when you can’t hold on any longer you let your hands drop into your laps and you sob.

It’s been three days.

The longest three days of your life. You should have known something was up when the three men walked in. The first had black hair, brown eyes and neatly trimmed facial hair. The second, an African American man, with short hair and a slight limp. The final man seemed to be far too young to be involved in whatever these two were up to.

“Hello gorgeous.” The first man purred as he leaned against the counter. Completely invading your space. You took a step back and stood up straight, lifting your chin slightly, you weren’t going to be intimidated by him or his friends.

“Can I help you find something today?”

“Yea. Your boyfriend. Rogers.”

“We’re not dating.”

“Oh really? Then why has he had protection posted outside this building all week?” Protection? You hadn’t noticed any protection.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides, if there was someone out there why are you in here?”

“Distracted them with some visitors.” He sneers. Your heart sinks, the only people that Steve would trust to protect you would be himself, Sam, or Bucky.

“If you hurt them-“

“What are you gonna do sweetheart? Give me a paper cut?” The African American man snarks.

“Revoke our library cards?” The first man chimes in. His companions snicker while the youngest of the three checks his phone. You glare at the men, then pick up a book to put away. You’re not going to be intimidated these two.

“Where’s Rogers?” The first man sneers rounding the counter.

“You’re not supposed to be back here.” You tell him, taking a step away from him.

“If you won’t give me Rogers then I’ll take you until I get him.” You’re not sure what possess you but you’re not letting him take you anywhere. You swing the thick book at him, it connects with his arm with a solid thump. You both look at one another, the surprise evident on both of your faces.

You recover first and swing the heavy book again. Turning it at the last second to use the book’s hard spine instead of the cover. He manages to block a couple of the hits but when you start kicking too he doesn’t stand much of a chance.

“Mr. Stark we gotta go!” The kid calls from the door as you give the African American man a solid whack with the book. He’d jumped into the fray but somehow you were managing to hold your own.

That’s when he comes in. Looking pissed as hell.

“Stark!” He roars and for a second your heart leaps into your throat. Bucky’s got the kid by the back of the neck, and Sam has already hopped the counter to deal with Stark’s right hand, you think his name is Rhody. With one final whack of the book you manage to dodge Stark and scurry gratefully behind Steve.

“I told you he’d come.” Stark smirks.

“And you agreed to leave her alone.” Steve growls.

“They’re more like guidelines.”

“So I can go harass Pepper?”

“You wouldn’t dare.” Stark sneers and you look up at Steve in surprise.

“Then you leave her alone.” Steve growls, one of his hands wrapping around your wrist as he tucks you further behind him.

“We’ve got business to discuss.”

“Then you come to me. Not her.”

“I figured you’d be a bit more agreeable with her around.”

“You were wrong.” Stark folds his arms across his chest. “Buck, Sam, take Stark and his friends back to the bar. I’ll be there shortly to discuss whatever business Stark thinks we have.” Bucky nods then shoots you a wink, and you get a gap toothed smile from Sam before the two lead Stark and his gang away. It’s not until the five of them are out the door that Steve turns to you.

“Doll? You okay?”

“I don’t know. I’m still processing it all.”

“He didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No. I think I did more damage with that book.”

“I’m so sorry Doll.” He says gently cupping your cheek with one of his rough hands. Your heart jumps. You don’t want him to leave.

“You know how you can make it up to me?”

“Hmm?” He hums, his thumb brushing against your jaw.

“I’d like to date you again. These last three days have sucked.” Steve chuckles lowly and you continue, “Besides, you broke up with me to keep me safe and that clearly didn’t work.”

“I never wanted to break up with you in the first place.” He admits, “Stark had threatened you. I thought it would be enough to protect you if I broke up with you.”

“Then why did you have protection out there all week?”

“Just in case.” You scowl up at him and he laughs before pressing his lips to yours. “I’m sorry darlin’. But since distancing myself from you didn’t do shit I’d love to pick up where we left off.”

“I’d like that.” You whisper and he laughs softly before kissing you again.

“Come on Doll.” He says taking your hand. You’d follow him anywhere.


	11. Biker: My Girl

“Well, well who is this good lookin’ dame workin’ behind the bar?” Bucky flirts causing you to laugh softly.

“Ah shuddup you flirt.” You tease and he feigns injury.

“You wound me Doll.”

“Yea, yea. Just tell me what you wanna drink already.” A couple of your customers are gaping at you for talking to him like this. Even if they’re not bikers they know who he is. Second-In-Command of the Howlies, right hand to one Steve Rogers, the love of your life.

“Bud.”

“Copy that.” You grab him his beer pop it open using the edge of the counter and pass it to him.

“It’s so sexy that you can do that.” He comments throwing you an extremely exaggerated wink.

“I’m a taken woman Barnes.”

“Aw come on Doll. You’re killin’ me.” You laugh softly then move away to check on the few other customers in the bar. It’s been a relatively slow day but you’ve been alone the entire time. “I’ll be right back.” Bucky says holding up his phone. You nod as you make your way down the bar checking on patrons. You get down to the end of the bar where a man has been drinking all day.

“You need me to call you a cab?” You ask sliding away his empty bottle.

“No, I need you in my bed baby.” He purrs and your stomach churns.

“Never gonna happen.” You tell him before turning away. This was apparently a mistake and he grabs your arm yanking you back toward him. “Let go.” You snap and he chuckles drunkenly. He only holds on tighter and pulls you closer. “Ow!”

“Come ‘ere.” He says yanking you closer still, the side of the counter is digging into your side.

“No!” You try again to pull your arm from his grasp, it’s not until one very pissed off Bucky grabs the man from behind and throws him to the ground are you free from his grasp.

“Touch her again and I’ll make you pay.” Bucky growls, you have a hard time feeling bad for the drunk as you rub your bruising flesh. Bucky rounds the counter and gently takes your wrist in his hand. “You okay Doll?” He asks softly, examining the red flesh. You nod and he brushes your hair out of your face, “you’re sure?”

“Yea thanks Buck.” You bury your face in his chest, grateful that he stopped that asshole when he did.

“What’s goin’ on here?” A deep voice asks, sounding confused.

“Steve.” You breathe pulling away from his best friend and moving into his arms.

“What happened?”

“Drunk asshole grabbed her. I dealt with it.”

“You shouldn’t have to protect my girl. Where is he?”

“Gone.”

“Baby you okay?” Steve asks gently and you nod.

Steve keeps an annoyingly close eye on you after that, sitting at the bar as you work. His persistence pays off a couple of days later when your drunk friend comes back into the bar. Steve sees your body tense up and stands before you can say anything to stop him. Steve grabs the man and shoves him against the wall.

“I heard you gave my girl a hard time the other day. Bruised her.”

“C-Captain. I-I didn’t know.” He stutters.

“You know now.” Steve growls, “Get out.” The man does as Steve orders and scurries out of the bar. The other patrons are staring at Steve as he makes his way around the bar and to you.

“You didn’t have to do that.” You reprimand him softly as he takes your bruised wrist into his hands.

“Yes I did,” He hums kissing the palm of your injured arm. “When I asked you to be my girl I swore I’d protect you.”

“I fucking love you Rogers.” You whisper weaving your fingers in his hair.

“I fucking love you too Doll.” He says with smirk before pressing his lips hungrily to yours.

“Getta room!” Bucky hollers from the door and without looking you and Steve both give him the finger. He laughs loudly and you can’t help but grin up at Steve before he kisses you again.


	12. Biker: The Dancer and The Biker

“I don’t really wanna do this you know.” You gripe to your friend and fellow dancer Wanda.

“I know you don’t but he’s gonna love you and that’ll give me and Buck some alone time.” She wiggles an eyebrow at you.

“But what am I supposed to say to him?”

“Words.”

“You’re so funny.” You roll your eyes and slip your favorite black dress on then after tugging your shoes on you follow Wanda out into the strip club parking lot where the two bikers are waiting.

Wanda’s date, Bucky, has his dark hair tied back away from his face and his bright blue eyes light up when he sees Wanda. His best friend and co-leader Steve isn’t hard on the eyes by any means. He has lighter hair than Bucky but you wouldn’t call it blonde, and a beard covering his face his blue eyes seem to see practically to your soul.

“Well, well the two most beautiful women in the world!” Bucky charms causing Wanda to flush before she gives his arm a playful smack. “Hiya Doll, this is my friend Steve.”

“Steve.” You shake his hand.

“Hi Doll.” He’s quiet, but gives you a kind smile.

The four of you walk out of the club and to the two motorcycles. You’ve always been a little apprehensive of the machines, ever since your mom had married your step-dad the sound of a motorcycle roaring down the street hadn’t been a good thing.

You’re so caught up in past memories that you don’t even register the question Steve asks you until Wanda places a hand on your arm.

“You okay?” She asks, concern clouding her eyes.

“Uh, yea I’m fine. I’ve just never been on one before.” You lie easily, you’ve never told anyone but Natasha about your step-father, and technically you hadn’t told her either, she’d guessed.

“I’ll go slow for ya doll.” Steve says softly and you take the helmet with shaking hands. You slide the helmet on, and attempt to buckle it but can’t seem to get your fingers to cooperate. “May I?” Steve asks and you nod so he snaps the strap together. You see him glance over at Bucky and can tell he’s already regretting this double date, he’s stuck with a chicken who can’t even buckle her own helmet.

“I’m sorry.” You mumble not meeting his eyes.

“It’s alright Doll. Why don’t we try havin’ you ride in front of me, so you can see what’s goin’ on?”

“Thank you.”

He’s kind and patient, and you end up really enjoying your time with him, so much so that your first date leads to a second, then a third and suddenly it’s six months later and you’ve come to look forward to the specific roar of Steve’s bike rolling up at the club or your house.

“Let’s go for a ride.” You tell Steve one evening after dinner. You live a surprisingly normal life with the biker royalty.

“I’m so glad you’re not scared of her anymore Doll.” He hums, a smile crossing his face. You realize then you still hadn’t told him why you’d been so anxious that first night so long ago.

“It’s, it’s not that I was ever scared of the bike. Or of you. It’s just,” You take a deep breath and close your eyes tightly before continuing. “My step-father rides a motorcycle, belongs to a club too, and when that thing came down the street late at night it didn’t mean good things. He, he’d come into the house and just lay into my mom, or me, until I turned 18, met Natasha and was hired as one of her dancers. She let me live in the upstairs for a while. But ever since I was a kid the sound of a motorcycle just, put me into a panic.”

“What’s your step-father’s name?”

“Why?”

“Wanna make sure he’s not one of mine.”

“He’s not a Howlie.”

“Doll.” He growls,

“Please don’t make me.” You whisper, the tears pricking your eyes, his face instantly softens.

“I’d never make you do anything Doll. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you upset.” He soothes. You spend the rest of the evening laying together on the couch, his arms wrapped around you. For a man who has a reputation of being one of the strictest most feared leaders of the bikers, Steve is surprisingly soft and gentle.

It turns out you don’t have to tell Steve who your step-father is. Johan does it for you. He doesn’t even see you when he comes to pay respects to your boyfriend.

“Captain.” You recognize his voice before you see his face and you tense next to Steve who glances at you before acknowledging Johan.

“Schmidt.”

“I hear you’ve gotten yourself an old lady. I’d love to meet her. Must be hell’va woman to peak your interest.”

“She is.” He says before leaning in toward you to block your face from him, “Doll, a word.” He mumbles taking your arm gently and leading you into the office. “Woulda been nice to know your step-father is Schmidt.” He turns on you, looking furious, “You been playing me?”

“What? No! Steve I’d never.” How the hell can he think that of you?

“It makes sense why you wouldn’t want me to have words with him now. You didn’t wanna give away your true alliance.” You stare at him, then you get pissed.

“How dare you.” You hiss, “I told you that story in confidence, I told you that because I trust you. Because I love you and now you’re going to accuse me of working with him?” A slow smile crosses his face, enraging you further. “Why the fuck are you smiling?” You snap.

“You said you love me.”

“Yea, you idiot! I thought that was pretty obvious! Then you make this dumbass comment-“ He covers your mouth with his hand, laughter in his eyes.

“Doll, I just needed to be sure. I’m gonna kiss you now.” He tells you then he does, just a soft kiss reassuring you that he’s on your side. “I love you too.” He whispers, “Now I’m gonna go make Schmidt regret the day he was born. You stay behind me, if things go south get to Natasha’s.”

“Please be careful.” You’ve seen this look in his eye before, it’s not a look you’re able to argue with. Steve nods then turns and stalks out of the office.

Johan is still standing where you left him, schmoozing with Bucky and when he sees Steve coming back he turns his attention once again to the Captain.

“Everything alright?” He asks with a smile, Steve doesn’t answer. Instead he grabs Johan by the throat and slams him into the wall behind him.

“What the hell Steve!” Bucky yells jumping to his feet.

“He’s the man that abused my woman and her mother.” Steve snarls and Bucky instantly shifts to backing his partner up. “The women he swore to protect. He caused them pain!” He roars, “What do you have to say for yourself?”

“She’s a liar. She’s lying to you Captain. Can’t you see that?” Johan says smoothly, of course he’d try some bullshit like this.

“I’m lying?” You practically screech. “Me! I’m lying! This is a fucking joke! Where the fuck did I get the cigarette burns on my neck from then Johan? And how about this?” You pull up the side of your shirt revealing a long, white scar that runs from your waist up to your bra. “When I refused you on my 18th birthday and you threatened to kill me until my mother begged for my life.”

You’ve never seen rage on Steve’s face before now and it honestly scares you for a second. He turns on Johan who sees his lies haven’t worked and he pales under the furious gaze of your boyfriend.

“I should kill you.” Steve snarls, “I should kill you for touching her, for calling her a liar. But she wouldn’t want that. Her mother is now under my protection, you touch her in anger again and even my woman won’t be enough to save you. Do you understand me?” Johan is turning red, Steve is pressing against his throat so hard.

Johan nods, just barely, and Steve lets go. He goes to turn away from Johan, but with an apologetic look at you he turns and slams his fist into Johan’s face.

“Now get the fuck out.” Steve snarls. Johan scurries out of the bar two men following him.

Steve sits back down and tugs you into his lap. The rest of the Howlies are giving him a wide berth, the only one seemingly unaffected by Steve’s outburst is Bucky.

“Thank you.” You mutter before pressing your lips to the pulse point below his ear.

“You’re mine and I’m yours and I protect what’s mine.” He growls, clearly still amped up from his confrontation with Johan.

“I know. Thank you.”

“It’s not necessary. I love you.” He says before sealing his mouth to yours.


	13. Biker: Queen of My World

The first time you’d seen him you were fifteen years old. Your family had moved to the neighborhood three weeks prior and the only friend you’d had was one of your neighbors. Rebecca. You’d known about Becca’s older brother, she’d called him Bucky, but hadn’t seen him. Not until that night, when Becca had snuck out of her house, tear stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes, and into yours. Her step-dad apparently wasn’t the charmer he’d seemed.

Becca had texted her older brother that Brock had hit her again and apparently he was on his way over. Becca had wanted to avoid the confrontation that she knew would come if Bucky and Brock were in the same house. Which was why she’d ended up in your room, staring out the window.

The roar was soft at first but grew louder quickly and when they cut before you could see them you were confused. At least until Becca threw open the window again and crawled out into the waiting arms of her brother. His voice was low and soothing and you couldn’t help yourself, you’d never seen a biker gang before. You made way to the window and peered out at the group of men. They were all big, with tattoos and black leather jackets but he was the one that stood out. Blue eyes, blonde hair and a scowl across his face as he’d watched Becca and Bucky, at least until he’d noticed you.

His eyes had softened, mouth curled into a smirk and when you hadn’t looked away he’d sauntered over to the window.

“Steve.” He said sticking his hand out for yours, you’d shaken it and introduced yourself. “Thanks for letting Bex come over, Rumlow is a real piece a shit.”

“Anyone who abuses someone is.” You’d agreed softly drawing a smile from Steve.

“You’ve got fire in you rebel girl.” He’d smirked drawing a blush to your cheeks. They’d left after about a half hour. Bucky had thanked you for letting Becca come over then with a wink from Steve they’d left.

You saw him again after graduation. You were eighteen, headed off to college in a few months, and Becca’s grad party was in full swing. It was hot out, you’d opted for a sundress and had been helping Becca’s mom Winnie with food. You’d heard that familiar rumble, one that had become more frequent since that night three years ago. Sure enough Bucky, Steve and one of the other men from that night come strolling up the driveway. They’re dressed in dark jeans, thick boots, t-shirts and their thick leather jackets. How they’re not all sweating is a mystery to you. Bucky greets his mom with a sweet kiss to the cheek and gives you a smile, Steve shoots you that wink again and you can feel yourself blushing. He’s somehow bigger than he was last time you’d seen him. He looks more man than teen too, and while you try to play it cool you can’t stop looking at your best friend’s brother’s best friend throughout the night. You’d caught him staring right back more than once. As the party had wound down you’d slipped out back and were taking a quiet moment to yourself when he’d found you.

“Hi Rebel girl.” His voice was low and caused butterflies to flit in your stomach.

“Steve.”

“Hear you’re headed off to college, in California.”

“You checkin’ up on me?” You teased glancing up at him.

“Maybe.” He answered seriously and you were surprised, he’d turned to you then a small smile on his face. “You’ve been real good to Bec, thanks.”

“She’s my best friend. I’d do just about anything for her. Including kick that drunk bastard’s ass,” You growl. Steve laughed softly leaning against the house with one shoulder. “How about you leave the ass kicking to Buck, Sam and I?”

“And let you have all the fun?” You asked with an arched brow. This earned you a full laugh from the biker.

“You’re more of a rebel than you look aren’t you?” He asked and when you’d only smirked up at him in response he’d surprised the hell out of you again catching your chin and kissing you soundly. “See ya round Doll.” He’d muttered and then he’d vanished back into the house leaving you with a smile on your face.

Today was the first time you’d see him since that night. Becca was getting married, Bucky was walking Becca down the aisle and her ex-step-dad Brock was not invited.

You almost didn’t recognize Steve without his leather jacket on. It was somehow possible that he looked even better now than he did six years ago. You’re standing at Becca’s side watching as she and Rob start their vows when the doors has burst open. Brock comes stumbling into the room, and heads down the aisle for Rebecca. Bucky stands and heads for Brock when Steve stops him.

“Allow me.” He growls, you glance over at Becca and see her lip between her teeth. She starts to follow Steve when you stop her.

“I’ve got it. Continue.” You jog down the aisle after Steve and pray that he hasn’t done anything too stupid yet. You hear yelling but Steve has gotten Brock out of the church. You hurry outside and say his name as gently as you can.

“Steve,” he looks over at you, “just lock the doors and come back in.”

“Once I get this trash outta here.” He growls shoving Brock back again, “I won’t tell you again Rumlow.”

“Fuck you Rogers. Thas my family.”

“Steve come on,” You tell him, “he’s not worth it. Besides I’m pretty sure my mom already called the cops. I know Becca wants you here.” You take his hand and he freezes, looking down at you in surprise. “Please,” you whisper and he nods. The two of you turn and Brock laughs loudly.

“Yea, listen to your pretty little bitch and run away.”

“Steve-“ you warn softly, squeezing his hand. It’s not until Brock grabs your ass that you spin on your heel and punch Brock in the gut. Then for good measure you bring a knee up to his crotch. “Go to hell Brock.” You sneer, right before the police lights flick on. “Shit.” You mutter crossing your arms over your chest as an officer comes trotting up the stairs of the church.

“We got a call about a disturbance?”

“Yeah, this jackass has broken his order of protection and sexually assaulted me grabbing my ass.”

“Ma’am I saw you punch him.”

“Because he grabbed my ass!” You cry and Steve glowers over at Brock who’s still whining on the ground.

“And where were you during all this Rogers?”

“You know each other?” You ask and Steve laughs again.

“Uh, ma’am, he’s the leader of a biker gang, of course I know him. What I don’t know is how I’ve never met you.”

“Club.” Steve corrects, “And believe me Officer Stark, I would’ve loved to punch that fucker but she beat me to it.”

“Great. Ma’am don’t punch anyone else tonight, otherwise I’m taking you to jail. Mr. Rumlow, get your hands behind your back.” Officer Stark sounds bored, he probably is.

“So, I’m supposed to be in there with my best friend right now. Are we free to go?”

“Yes.” He says shortly dragging a yelling Rumlow to his feet.

“Rumlow, come near her again and you deal with me.” Steve snarls before turning to you. “Doll, that was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen. When did you learn to do that?”

“College self defense class. I will not be a helpless woman.”

“Goddamn baby.” He groans before sealing his lips to yours. “Be my biker queen?”

“Mm, if it includes making out with you and riding on that pretty blue Harley CVO Street Glide of yours, I’m in.” You tell him, your fingers tangled in his hair.

“Forget being my biker queen, rebel girl. You, are gonna be the queen of my world.” He coos before kissing you again.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting lost you meet Steve in the woods.

Street signs. That’s what the woods need, big, lit up street signs. Which would kind of defeat the purpose of getting out of the city. Normally getting a little turned around in the woods wouldn’t be a huge deal but the big, black storm clouds rolling in tell you things are about to go from bad to worse. You didn’t think you went that far from the campsite, it was in this perfect little clearing you just needed to get your bearings. You’ll be fine. Panicking isn’t going to do you any good. The first clap of thunder causes a startled squeal to leave your lips.

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” You mutter as you pick up your walk to a run. The rain is starting and you’re beginning to resign yourself to getting drenched to the core when you smell it. A bonfire. You stumble to a quick stop and peer through the trees, it’s too strong to be too far away. Sure enough you see the wide column of smoke coming through the trees, god this better not be a wildfire. You run toward it and for a second you’re relieved when you burst into the open space. Unfortunately you very quickly realize that the tent in the space isn’t yours and the man standing a few feet away isn’t Jessica, and when he turns quickly you go to run when you stumble backward falling hard.

“Woah, hey it’s okay.” He says holding his hands up by his shoulders, his very broad shoulders.

“I’m sorry. I thought you were my friend and-“ you flinch as another clap of thunder shakes the woods, “I’m clearly not going to get back to my campsite before this storm.”

“You can stay here with me until it’s done.”

“You’re not a murderer right?” You ask, there’s something about him that seems so familiar. He laughs softly, before reaching a hand down for you.

“I’m not a murderer Doll.”

“If you’re a murderer I will haunt you.” You promise solemnly taking his hand and letting him pull you to your feet.

“Deal.” He says with a bright smile, god he looks familiar.

“Why do I know you?” You ask as he unzips his tent.

“Uh, just one of those faces maybe?” He tugs his shoes off and crawls inside the tent, one of his hands grabs his boots and brings them into the tent.

“Okay god. Please don’t let him be a murderer.” You mumble before copying him, pulling your hiking boots off and following him into the big red tent. You shrug your bag off your shoulders as you pull your boots into the tent and placing them next to his in the big plastic bag.

“I’m Steve,” he says with a small smile, holding his hand out for your. You shake his hand and give him your name, “So, what brings you to the woods this weekend?”

“My friend Jessica, she just broke up with her girlfriend and I got roped into a fun weekend in the woods. We’ve been up here for two nights and decided to go our own ways today but my dumbass got lost.”

“Do you need to let her know you’re okay?”

“I walkied her ten minutes ago. Not much more either of us can do. She’s back at the site.” You tell him with a little shrug. You dig in your bag for the cards you keep there, just in case of days like this. “Wanna play some cards?” You ask and he nods, “poker? Go fish? Rummy? Old Maid?”

“Whatever you want.” Since you don’t have anything to bet you decide on some go fish, Steve proves to have a great memory and cleans you out.

“Man, I’m glad I didn’t choose poker.” You say with a laugh, “you never told me why Captain America was in the woods by himself.”

“Needed to get- wait, you know who I am?”

“I wasn’t sure until just now.” You tell him with a shrug as you shuffle the cards. “Besides, if you didn’t want to advertise it I’m not gonna make a big deal about it either.”

“Thank you.” He says, the tension seems to melt from him, “I just needed to get away I guess.”

“I can understand that, forget I mentioned it.” The rain is still pounding on the outside of the tent and it’s rapidly getting darker.

“You’re probably going to want to stay here. Is your friend going to be okay alone?”

“Oh, Jess is fine. She’s got Tuck, her protective St. Bernard, with her.”

“Are you okay with staying here?”

“Yea, I trust you. And I feel like if any bears come around you could fight em off.”

“Let’s not find out.” Steve says with a laugh and you deal out the cards, “more go fish?”

“I was thinking we could try old maid.”

“Gettin’ sick of gettin’ whooped?” He asks with a smirk and you chuckle.

“Maybe.”

The two of you play cards as the storm rages on. Steve turns his lantern on and you stifle yet another yawn, something about the fresh air always makes you so tired.

“Whenever you want to go to sleep just let me know.”

“That last yawn give me away?”

“Maybe just a little.” He tells you with a smile, “I do only have one sleeping bag but I’ve been sleeping on top of it with the sheet but if you want the sleeping bag I’ll be fine.”

“Whatever is fine. I’m crashing your space.” You tell him, the rain has cooled down the woods but not that much. It’s still summer.

“I just wanna make sure you’re comfortable,” he says gently.

“I can sleep just about anywhere. So you do you and just tell me where to crash.” You tell him as you tuck your cards back into their box and then into your bag. It’s still raining out but not nearly as hard as it was before, the thunder is a low rumble.

“Alright.” He says digging into your bag you grab your hoodie and roll it to use as a pillow and after some maneuvering, and wiggling off of the sheet you both settle down comfortably in the tent.

“Thanks again Steve. You really saved my ass.”

“No problem Doll.” He murmurs back in the darkness.

When you wake it’s light out. The storm has passed and Steve’s head is on your stomach, your head on his pillow. You take a surprised breath and he shifts slightly, wrapping his arms a little tighter to your waist. He looks so sweet sound asleep like this, you’re not going to wake him that’s for sure.

Steve wakes a few minutes later, he nuzzles into your stomach before freezing and slowly pulling away. You pretend like you’ve been sleeping and let out a soft sigh then blink your eyes open.

“Morning.”

“Morning, I didn’t wake you did I?” He asks sweetly.

“No, sounds like the rain is done though.”

“It does, will you be okay to find your way back to your site?” He asks, brows furrowing in concern.

“Yea. I’m actually gonna head down the mountain and get my beating from there. We’re leaving today so if I meet her at the base that’s fine.”

“I’m on radio channel four if you need anything.” He says as you tug your boots on.

“Okay. Thank you again you really saved me last night.”

“No problem.” He says giving you a sweet smile as you head out from the site. You find your way easily back to the ground then back up to the campsite. It didn’t take long to find your site.

“Jess?” You call as you come into the clearing. To your horror a tree has fallen and has landed on part of your tent. “Jess!” You scream and you hear Tuck bark.

“I’m stuck!” Jess calls back, “the tree is on my leg!” You dig your walkie out of your bag and click it onto channel 4.

“Steve!? Steve can you hear me?”

“I’m here Doll. What’s wrong?”

“Jess. She’s pinned under a tree and I can’t move it. We’re a half a mile south of you and down the mountain.”

“I’m on my way Doll.” You dig your knife out next.

“Jess, help is coming, I’m gonna cut the tent so I can see you and so we can get Tuck out of there.”

“I don’t know if he’ll leave.”

“Doesn’t matter. I just want to get you as out of the tent as I can.” You carefully cut the tent open and slowly peel it back. “Hey dude. Help is coming.”

“The walkie got crushed otherwise I would’ve called for you earlier.”

“I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”

“If you had been you’d probably have been squished.” You hear someone coming quickly toward you through the woods and you’re stunned when you look up and see Steve coming into the clearing.

“How the hell did you get here so fast?”

“Super soldier Doll.” He says stalking over to the tree. “You should get ready to help pull her out.” He says before going to the other side of where Jessica is stuck. You go into the tent and slide your arms under Jessica’s armpits. “Ready?” Steve calls.

“I’m ready!”

“One, two, three!” Steve yells and as soon as the tree is off Jess you pull.

“She’s out!” You call and Steve lets go of the tree. You dig out the first aid kit and quickly wrap Jessica’s ankle. Luckily there isn’t a lot of bleeding but her foot looks crushed.

“Let me take her down the mountain. Can you carry all your stuff?” Steve says as you finish.

“Yea.” You gather your bag and Jessica’s then clip Tuck’s leash to his collar and then Steve helps Jessica to her feet and she gets up onto his back.

“You failed to mention your help was Captain America.”

“Didn’t think it mattered.” You say with a shrug then Jess mutters something to Steve you chuckles softly. “Hey. No talking shit.” You tell them as you make your way down to the base of the mountain.

The three of you travel in silence and you unlock the truck when you get there. Steve puts Jess into the passenger seat as you dump your stuff into the back.

“Thank you again Steve. I can’t thank you enough.”

“I’d like to see ya again.” He mumbles, one hand rubbing the back of his neck, “if that’s okay with you of course.”

“I’d like that.” You tell him passing him your phone he plugs his number in with a smile.

“See you soon Doll.”

“See you soon Steve.” You grin back up at him, you press a soft kiss to his cheek before turning and climbing into the car. He moves and waves one arm over his head as you pull away.

Apparently you didn’t just get lost in the woods. You found things too. You found him.


End file.
